Shinji Hirako
Shinji Hirako (Hirako Shinji) is a former Soul Reaper who was affiliated with the Darcia family. Appearance Shinji has brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair in a straight cut. Many of his facial expressions usually show his upper teeth. He tends to wear a shirt, trousers, shirt, tie, and dress shoes, and at times wears a newsboy cap. A silver ring is pierced in the center of his tongue. Personality Shinji can be a bit comical at times, but has a flippant attitude under usual circumstances. He is also perceptive when it comes to other people. When he is fighting in a battle, he is calm and collected. History Before meeting Ichigo and the wolves, Shinji had been associated with the Darcia family. As such, he also had been training Gin Ichimaru in utilizing his Soul Reaper powers. At some point though, Ichimaru had become a Noble ruling a city, so he decided to stay in Darcia's aerial city. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: In his years as a Soul Reaper, Shinji has become a strong combatant. He was able to test Ichigo Kurosaki's skills, reading each of his attacks without much difficulty. Not only that, he can fight off multiple enemies or stop an attack. Immense Spiritual Power: Although formerly a Soul Reaper, Shinji still has a large amount of spiritual power. Keen Intellect: Despite how he may act, Shinji has proven to be perceptive. He can take in a situation and adapt to it. If faced in a tight situation, he can tell when he must fall back to come up with a plan. Spiritual Awareness: Being a Soul Reaper, Shinji can detect spiritual energy. He can even see wolves past their human disguise. Survivalist: Shinji is capable of surviving on his own, whether with a group or alone. Spiritual Compass: Using his spirit energy, Shinji can maintain a sense of direction in any given environment. He can even use it in a place of difficulty, such as the Forest of Death. Zanpakuto Sakanade (Counter Stroke) In it's sealed state, it resembles an ordinary katana. It's hilt and sheath are red, and it's guard is shaped like an hourglass. Shikai: The release command is "Reflect". In it's Shikai state, the pummel becomes a large ring, allowing Sakanade to rotate around Shinji's hand without having him grab any part of it. This movement allows him to gather spiritual energy into the sword itself for it's ability. The first few inches of the blade are covered by an extension of the cross guard. The blade itself is straight and slim, the tip ending in a slanted, razor-like edge. There are also five holes in the length of the blade. * Shikai Special Ability: Sakanade's Shikai ability allows Shinji to create beings comprised of spiritual energy to fight at his side. By spinning the sword by it's ring, he gathers spirit energy into the blade. Then by delivering a single stroke, the energy flows out of the blade and into the form of Shinji's choice, though he normally prefers wolves. Quotes * "It seems that something's come up. There's a Soul Reaper in town." * "Please, you can't fool me. I know you're a Soul Reaper, I can sense your spirit energy." * "Stop being so foolish. A leader has to remain calm and detached in any situation." Notes & trivia * Although he was associated to the Darcia family, it's not clear if it was to the family or Darcia The First. * Shinji's Sakanade is the third zanpakuto to appear in the series. * In the series, Shinji is the first Soul Reaper not to wear the ordinary attire of one. Category:Characters Category:Soul Reaper